Sincerity of the Sentinal
by E. Edmon
Summary: This narrative follows the adventures of a new character, Admiral Samuel Gevarn, in his exploits in a galaxy on the cusp of war. A military prodigy of the Republic who finds the Confederate uprising a prefect ladder to power. Through all his influence, can he keep his secret? (It's a work in progress as well as my first story,any feedback at all would be much appreciated thank you)
1. Establishment

**Announcer**

**"Mandalore, once a savage world of war and ruin, houses a new ruling power in promotion of peace.. just in time for one of the greatest galactic conflicts of all time. But in the dark alleys and undergrounds of the city streets there are those who have been awaiting such an opportunity for years.**

The ramp of the landing craft had begun its suspenseful deploy as I was assaulted by the city's harsh fumes."Stars above!" I clasped my fine leather glove to my nose. Some sort of animal transportation was being arranged on the same crowded landing dock. "The audacity!" I shouted through my muffled mouth and pinched nose. The armed entourage followed as I marched down the ramp and across the suspended platform. I watch as the rugged ruffian spurned the beasts onto his freighter with a sort of energized spear.

My cloaked "companion" however would not,of course, stand by for such mistreatment of a fellow creature without a proper explanation. Before I could even turn to her however there she was halfway across the dock, sprinting over to scold the criminal. "You!" her usually tiny voice (which I had not yet heard much from over the course of our voyage) bellowed at him. "How can you treat innocent creatures this way?" So naive.. The smuggler spit back a harsh and indecipherable dialect, some outer rim garble, and continued about his business. "This is illegal you know." her temper spiked at him. "Well in the Republic yes of course," I grabbed her shoulder with my free hand. "but remember this is still a neutral system my dear." she jerked her thin shoulder from my grasp and glared with dull blue eyes under her black hood. "That doesn't mean we can just let him get away with something that's wrong." such ferocity and conviction.. I had not seen this in a Jedi before. The lieutenant to my right cocked his head toward me as well. Through his bulky white helmet I could still sense he was smirking. I gave him a hand motion dismissing his smart ass and his guard to wait by the escort to the palace.

I swept back my dark hair and let out a sigh. By this time I had adjusted to the foul smell. "Echu Ta." I walked up and tapped the miscreant on the shoulder. He turned around annoyed that we were still there but before he had time to speak I swung and delivered a strong hit to his jaw. He staggered back and started to lunge only to meet my knee in his now certainly broken face. He collapsed in pain. As I straightened my coat the Jedi rushed over to free the animals. She stopped though when she realized they have no place to go from here.

"Master Jedi, I thoroughly agree with you." I said as I began nursing my hand. I certainly had her attention. "However, our business today is with the duchess, the only way to truly bring justice here is to convince Mandalore to join The Republic." for a risky second time I grab her shoulder, softer this time. "Until then we just look like thugs." she did not brush it away instead she lowered her hood to reveal a soft pale face, tattooed with diamonds. "Thank you Admiral G-," I interrupted "Please miss call me Samuel when its just the two of us." she seemed to have become upset by this as she continued. "But I am not a master." she turned away her pale cheeks filling with color. "I sometimes forget quite how far from that I am." I distance myself a bit from her. "If I remember my reports your name is Barriss Offee correct?" she nods. "Then I'll just refer to you as such, young Jedi." Just then something slipped. I could feel it, my own presence. She probably could too as her affectionate gaze soured to a skeptic stare. "Shall we be off then?" I start to walk towards the patient escort and she hesitantly began to follow.


	2. Prudence

It was an awkward and stuffy ride on the barge. Though I offered my seat to her, the Jedi declined and stood. It was as if she no longer felt comfortable accepting such a thing from me. How very perceptive this one was. I could feel her thoughts now though as they attempted to claw their way into my own mind. Yet she found nothing too damning, just.. something. A fleeting feeling in the far corners of her being, a mere skitter across a mighty lake. No its not all bad, I'll likely just have to be more careful. Just to be safe. So alert though.. could it be that I underestimate her sensitivity? Damn. Its a good thing I have things to do with my time or I swear I'd just be questioning myself all day.

Not a moment too soon we arrive at the duchess's palace. A grand ornate building surrounded in the smog and filth you find on the lower levels of any cityworld. "All of a sudden I'm reminded of a saying," I grasp an attempt to break the silence, standing up and look out at the building "something about polishing something else.. or was it not being able to?" I smirked and gave the young Jedi a nudge. She shook herself out of what seemed to be deep thought. "Proper emissaries of the Republic, right Admiral?" she asked. With a scoff she points at my chest to reveal a blood stain on my coat. My coat! Naturally appalled, I frantically attempt to remove the stain as I proceeded with my company up the steps into the foreign seat of power.

Upon entering the main hall we are greeted by the woman herself Duchess Satin. Tall and elegant dressed in ceremonial robes of blue and white, she was a picture of regalia, postured as a princess, and surrounded by her Mandalorian Knights. "Admiral Samuel Gevarn," she called out "I've heard stories of a strapping young prodigy to rise through the ranks of the officer academy, but to see the young admiral for yourself.." I cut her off as quickly as I could. "You do me too much credit mistress." her eyebrow raised as if she was surprised anyone could turn down a compliment. "In any case, highest esteem to our guests hailing from the republic capital world of Courascant." she gave a slight curtsy-like gesture. "And of course to you my lady." I approach her and extend my hand. She places hers in mine. I clear my throat. "General Obi-wan sends his regards" I bend and leave a light kiss on her hand. "Oh my General is it now?" she shakes her head "that man.." onward we proceed into the audience chamber leaving behind most of the entourage to get on with business.

The duchess sat us down in a conference room. "Now admiral," She poised herself as she took her seat. "why is it that the republic has called this meeting without the proper ambassador from the senate?" she steepled her hands staring down at me. "with all due respect-" screw it. "Duchess Satin, look around you." I stand and motion out the large window into the cesspool of a city that was her home. "Your world is impoverished, criminals are devouring it from the inside out." the duchess sat up in her chair as if she had something thrown at her but I continued. "that you allow your people to live in squalor and your economics to be controlled by pirates is shameful." glancing over at miss Offee I find her mouth actually gaping. "You may yet seek salvation and restore Mandalore to its former glory by aiding the Republic in our fight against the ever growing armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems." the duchess stands. "I will tell you what I have told the others before you Admiral," her eyes were visibly impassioned but hurt. "Mandalore elects peace and neutrality to your pointless Clone War." ha, she seemed so proud of her simpleminded response. "Then Mandalore elects suicide." I fix my gaze on her. "do not be mistaken Satin my concerns are greater than that of the lives of your people. With such a weak governing power and a well developed underworld, your system will soon find itself under confederate control whether you would elect it or not." the duchess's expression drained into a blank white stare. "With the aid of the Republic comes protection, justice and good commerce, what kind of leader would exchange this for a temporary delusion of peace in a galaxy at war?" a few moments of silence followed as Satin stood again to respond. "You speak of the prosperity and salvation through domination and submission. Mandalore will not be swayed by your warmongering." the duchess pressed the comlink button on her chair. "I want all republic forces off of this system within the next cycle, thank you for your time Admiral."


End file.
